Love is easy
by oneshotofsad
Summary: He was James freaking Diamond, he was "the face" of BTR, he was a ladies man, he was the guy that no one had expected that was going to fall in love, sure he had millions of girls in love with him but the contrary was hardly true. But here he was writing a sappy song saying that he could give the moon to a girl.


Okay, so this is my first Jatie. Actually I had zillions of Jaties storys unfinished saved on my computer but I just can't finished them, don't really know why. So this is mostly a drabble, obviously based on the Mcfly song "Love is easy", sorry about the mistakes i'm just lazy and don't like to double check beside english is not really my first language. So, this is not really my style of writting, usually i do really, really angsty stuff and this is just som FLUFF, an d well my first plane was to right a christmas jatie, i had the story all set in my mind but when I started to write things just didn't work out so i stopped in the middle. And anyway I already babble a lot so hope you guys like it, if you don't like it okay too :) Ana

Oh, Happy holidays to all of you.

* * *

He was James freaking Diamond, he was "the face" of BTR, he was a ladies man, he was the guy that no one had expected that was going to fall in love, sure he had millions of girls in love with him but the contrary was hardly true. But here he was writing a sappy song saying that he could give the moon to a girl and the worst part was that this girl was Katie Knight, Kendall's little sister, who happens to only have 18 years old while he had was going to turn 23 in a couple of months. But what can he say? He loves this girl so much, he doesn't know how all this started, the only thing that he knew is that almost a year ago he and Katie had kissed while she visited them on Europe, while they were on their summer world tour, they try to remain a secret from the rest of the guys but someday before the show he just felt the urge to kiss Katie, it had being his ritual pre-show since their first kiss, and that was the last show of the tour that Katie would be with them before coming back to LA to start college, so before he realized he had kissed her in front of everyone in the dressing room, the assistants, the roadies and the guys, which included Kendall. For their surprise his reaction was not so insane as they had tough, he screamed quite a lot, but had to come down a little bit for the show and as soon as the show finished he start to scream again and at one point he threatened James, that was where Katie intervened and after long discussion lots of calls to their mother, yes they called their mother to talk about each other's behavior, things were settled. James and Katie were an official couple and to be honest things went great, he could be an egocentric ass and Katie and her sarcasm would make him laugh of himself at the same time, and sometimes when Katie was being cold or too sarcastic he could made her softened a bit. It was weird how well they both worked together. Soon she made 18, they made their relationship public and people just seemed to love Katie. And things were quite great between them.

It was weird, things with them had everything to not go well, they had all the odds against them, the age difference, the public relationship, paparazzi, the conflicted schedule and even though somehow things just went great, everything was really easy between them, there was no pretending, no games. Bothe had issues with trust and being honest about feelings but somehow when they were with each other they just forget this sort of things, they just let things work out on their own and they were always honest with each other. This was just love, that just only could be love, they hadn't said the word yet, 'cause they were obviously very, very careful with feelings but he knew that this could only be love, and if it was love he just had to said that well if it was love, love was easy. He never thought it would be that easy but it was just so simple and so natural, he could open up to her, he could cry or he could laugh and she would be there by his side holding him and making him smile. And she could be happy, joking, making out with him, or she could be crying he would hold there and help here with whatever she needed and probably by the end of the day they would be laughing and watching a movie. The things with them were just amazing and he missed her so, so much when she was not around, it was almost adolescence the way that sometimes during the studio he dozed off just thinking about her smile, or her hair or some silly thing that they would do together and immediately he missed her so much, it was pretty rare for them to spend more than a day apart. When they were on tour and Katie couldn't be there 'cause off work or college, he felt pain physically but they could manage, they skyped every day, and text and all this things.

And it was really bizarre how James went from trying to push people afar and act to cool to care to become the boy that is all lovey-dovey and talk about feelings and misses someone all the time. But he was now this things and he wasn't in any level ashamed of that, love Katie Knight was the easiest thing to James Diamond.


End file.
